What Does It Say About You
by 5572Emillina
Summary: Sherlock/OC. Evan moves into 221C and causes quite the stir; she's quirky, intriguing and confuses Sherlock with her forthcoming ways. Things move quickly for the pair but a crippling blow to Evan's family looms over them. Who did it? And why? these are questions only our Sherlock can help Evan answer. just turned SEXUAL, Stick with me! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

What Does That Say About You

1.

Sherlock had dreaded this day, for as long as he knew it was coming. He knew that today would be filled with disturbances and he would be expected to help move furniture and boxes, help unpack and perhaps even clean, ugh cleaning how he hated it, when all he wanted to do today was monitor the rate of decomposition of a tongue when it is kept in a microwave.

No, today would not be pleasant for Sherlock because today was the day that Mrs. Hudson's great niece was moving into 221C, the flat bellow his. Mrs. Hudson had spoken very little of anything else since her niece, Evan had asked her if he could rent the flat bellow after she finished her degree at the University of Limerick, she had felt the need to impart all of her knowledge on the matter of her niece onto John and Sherlock, so they had had quite enough of her before she even arrived.

Just as he concocting a plan to get out of the flat, Evan made a rather noisy arrival; She struggled to get her key in the lock and the door was stiff because of the warm weather so she bumped it with her hip lightly, when it still wouldn't quite budge she bumped her hip against the door harder this time and she came toppling through the doorway, falling and spilling what sounded like a box containing books onto the floor with an exclamation of "ugh shit fucking fuck that bloody door".

"Well she sound _lovely_" John said sarcasticly "Come on, let's give her a hand" Sherlock shot John a look of incredulity but got up from his microscope anyway.

The first thing a person would notice about Evan was her hair, it was unruly, she couldn't do much with it because of how curly and frizzy it was and it seemed to envelop her head, add to that the frankly alarming shade of green that she had dyed it and it was undeniably her most striking attribute. But that is not what Sherlock noticed, he noticed her books. "Politics, sociology or German language?" he asked her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" She asked, looking at him as though he was a crazy man.

"Politics, sociology or German language?" he repeated, holding her gaze "which did you do your degree in?" he added.

"All three" she replied

"Hmm, I see" he replied absent-mindedly, taking the box from her and replacing the books back inside of it. "Um, thanks" she said in an uncertain tone, and went out to collect another box from the boot of her brothers car, he brother entered behind her carrying a chest of drawers, on his own. Yeah he's ripped.

"So I'm Evan, that's my brother Lyn" this was met with a quizzical look from John "Yeah yeah I know I have a guys name he has a girls one, our mum thinks she's funny. Is Eileen about?"

" Uhh,who's Eileen?" asked John

"That's me" said Mrs. Hudson as she entered the hallway "Oh it's so lovely to see you both!But the hallway's getting rather crowded let me open your flat" she opened the door to 221C and they all filed in, only John empty handed.

Sherlock and Evan put down their boxes in the centre of the room and Lyn walked through to the bedroom and put down the chest of drawers, as he left he said "I'll go and get you wardrobe Ev" Mrs. Hudson made a fuss of showing Evan round and explaining how things worked and asking her what had possessed her to dye her hair that colour. John look at Sherlock who was visibly uncomfortable "John, it really doesn't look as though were needed"

"Well we'll wait around a bit to see-" Sherlock had left the room before he could finish his sentence. John let out an exasperated sigh and moved out of Lyn's way as he came in with the wardrobe. He followed him into the bedroom and Evan was already putting posters up whilst having a conversation with Mrs. Hudson. "Anything I can do for anyone?" asked John a little awkwardly.

"I think were all good thank you" Evan said absent mindedly. "Let your friend know as well, he has things to do today I'm sure"

"Oh okay, well don't hesitate to ask if you need anything"

"Okay, I wont" she said, still putting posters up.

Around four hours later Mrs. Hudson bustled into 221B and told the boys that they had to come and have dinner at Evan's at 6, to which Sherlock replied "Okay, would you me me a cup of tea please?"

"This time I will, but I'm not your house keeper, do you want one as well Jo- OHH good lord Sherlock there's a tongue on the counter!" just then Evan entered the flat partly to see what was happening, partly because she was bored.

"There's a tongue? Ergh why is there a tongue in the kitchen you should at least put it in the fridge or it will go green or something... is it an animal tongue? Naah I think its too small for that this looks human, but neither of you are _that_ fucked up. Did you get it from a morgue?" Sherlock was taken aback by this, that was almost deduction! And she wasn't particularly perturbed by his experiment... hmm.

"How can you be sure it's human?" he asked, his interest was genuine.

"Oh Mr. Holmes, I have had plenty of experience with that part of the human body, know it when I see it" she said casually, she had earned raised eyebrows from John, and she put the kettle on and pulled down two mugs from a shelf. "Am I wrong?" she continued.

"No your right on the money actually, how do you know my name?" he didn't remember having introduced himself.

"Your post is out on the kitchen table" she said as she poured a little milk into the mugs.

"And how do you know that's my name and not my flatmate's?" he asked, studying a slide on his microscope.

"Well he doesn't really look like a Sherlock to me, much more of a John" she walked over to Sherlock and put his mug of tea down next to his microscope, then walked over to John and handed him his.

"Right well me and Lyn have got shit to do so I'll leave y'all to it, thanks for your help Eileen if you need anything give us a shout, I'm only downstairs" and with that she was gone, as quickly as she came.

"Oh she's really lovely, her brother too, shame about the parents though.." she drifted off as if she were in deep thought, then roused herself from it "Anyway, you've got an hour before I expect you at Evan's, see you later boys" and she toddled off downstairs aswell.

"What do you think of her then Sherlock?" John said over his newspaper.

"She's bright, not at all what I expected and she doesn't really care about how others perceive her. She's older that she seems though, she interests me" he said, not looking up from his microscope.

" Well how old is she?" asked John

"How old would you think she is John"

"Well about 22 I suppose"

"Oh John, you really don't notice a lot do you" he said, more as a statement than a question

"Well she's just back from university"

"Yes, after completing three degrees, she's 27"

"Oh, right. Well bloody hell I'd never have thought it"

"What do you think of her?" he looked up from his microscope this time, genuinely interested.

"I think she'll fit in well, if she can put up with a human tongue in the kitchen then she's perfect really"

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Just before 6 o'clock Evan heard a knock at her door, so she went to answer it as a normal person would upon hearing a knock at their door. She opened it to be greeted by the faces on John and Sherlock, "Um, do you need something?" she asked wearing a perplexed expression.

"Well Mrs. Hudson told us to be here for six so we just came down... because it's six" John wandered off in his speech, probably because he was distracted by Evan's appearance. Her green hair was puller up into a messy bun on the top of her head, she had a toothbrush in her hand and was clad in a very thin and revealing silk robe. "Oh shit is it that time already? I thought it was earlier than that. Well anyway come in and make yourselves at home, I need a shower, I feel all nasty after moving all my crap today I wont be long though I don't need to shave or anything" and with that she disappeared into the bathroom, dropping her robe before the door was closed, poor Sherlock didn't know where to look, or where not to.

The dinner went well, everyone got to know each other a bit better and though Sherlock's appetite was quelled his thirst wasn't. His thirst to understand Evan that is the details of her life were easy enough to read but her personality, her thoughts and other things Sherlock would simply know normally he didn't with her. He didn't know what is was, maybe what you saw really was what you were getting with her... but he couldn't shake the thought that all wasn't as it seemed with Evan. And he'd be right...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Just so that you are aware before you read this chapter contains reference to drugs and drug use. On a less serious not thank you so much for all the reveiws! Your support means the world to me! I have spent a while considering this chapter and I have decided that I like it:) reveiws and constructive criticism are welcome as always

2.

The occupants of 221 Baker Street were rather rudely awoken on Saturday morning, to the sound of 'Come on Eileen' being blasted from flat 221C. Sherlock was having none of that. Quick as a flash he was downstairs and hammering on Evan's door, it took her about a minute to turn her music of and open the door to him. "Alright Sherlock, what can I do you for?" she more shouted that said it.

"You can keep it down, I was asleep" he replied coldly.

"Oh, is it that loud? It seemed fine to me- oh fuck me I haven't got my hearing aid in, do you want a cuppa now that your here" and without waiting for a reply she pulled him inside and slammed the door behind him.

She walked and put the kettle on before popping into her bedroom and returning with her hearing aids, she popped them in without any trouble. "Why do you have a hearing aid at 27, illness or accident. And if your mostly deaf how did you know was knocking at the door" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen "I was in a car accident when I was about seven, there was a massive pile up and our car exploded. I lost most of my hearing and got this epic scar on my thigh look. And I knew you were there because the door was moving" she said as she pulled up her robe to reveal the puckered scar left behind "Oh, and my mum died, in the accident " she added, almost as an after thought.

"I'm, uh, sorry about that" he was quite unsure if that was the appropriate thing to say...

"Oh, that's okay no need to apologise, here's your tea"as they sipped an awkward silence enveloped the air Sherlock was just making his excuses to go when something popped into Evan's head "Wait, how do you know I'm 27? people always assume I'm a lot younger"

"Well you just finished doing three degrees, each degree at three years long since you started university at 18 makes you 27"

"Hmm, fairy nuff I suppose"

"Yes well I really must leave, I need to record the tongue's progress"

"Ergh, okay have fun.

"Oh I shall Evan" and he was gone"

Up in 221B John was awake and gave Sherlock a puzzled look and asked where he had been. " I was down at Evan's" he replied as he retrieved the tongue from the fridge and began scribbling notes in a note pad. "Oh right, why was that then" John asked, you could hear his smile in his voice. "She was playing music awfully loudly, turns out she'd forgotten to put her hearing aids in, and then she made me drink tea.

"She's 27 why does she need a hearing aid?" replied John doubtfully.

"When she was 7 she was in a massive car accident, the engine exploded and she lost most of her hearing, her mother was killed and she got a rather nasty scar at the top of her left thigh" John made an exasperated noise and retorted with "And how could you possibly have deduced that Sherlock?"

"Oh, I didn't, she told me"

"Oh, right okay"

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….. ….

Just as Sherlock was about to leave to blow off some steam after John had royally pissed him off, he caught the scent of Marijuana wafting from Evan's flat. He pushed open her front door and found her lying on the floor of the living room, smoking a 'cigarette' and listening to the Cocteau Twins "Want some?" she asked, looking up at him. "Oh, yes" he replied, shrugging off his coat and scarf and joining her on the floor. "It's been years since I've done this" he said wistfully.

"Oh fuck your not a recovering addict are you?"

"No, no nothing like that"

"But I thought you guys were crime fighters, or is this kind of crime acceptable to you?"

"I don't fight crime, I figure out who commits them and see them brought to justice"

"Oh right, fairy nuff then"

"Say that again" he said with a slight scowl

"Oh right, fairy nuff then"

"You said 'fairy nuff' not 'fair enough', why is that?"

"Because it sound better"

"Oh" he said, then after a while "Why do you listen this music?", though of course our Sherlock already knew.

"Because it's so much better that the utter shit that is out nowadays. Like what is the actual point of Skrillex? He just presses buttons and says a couple words he doesn't actually make music, you know?"

"Um, no, I don't" and they both giggled. After a couple more of Evan's 'cigarette's' and a some shots, things got a little funny down in 221C. Evan let Sherlock style her hair and then decorate it with teabags, yes, teabags. And then they built a fort out of Sherlock's coat and Evan's sofa which proceeded to fall down and this prompted the two of them to giggle like schoolgirls at which point a concerned John entered the flat "What he bloody hell are you two doing? Ha-Have you been doing drugs? Good god I don't know what to do with you two your acting like teenagers" and he left. Which of course only made them laugh harder.

"Oh Shirley, you've got such a sexy laugh, it's all...deep and stuff" she said whilst stroking Sherlock's mane of curly hair.

"Well that's because the difference between male and female vocal cords are like the difference between a cello and a violin, compared with a violin a cello has much longer thicker strings that vibrate slowly to produce a low frequency and it has a larger interior so it produces a more resonant sound" and they both laughed lightly.

"Oh really, and I just thought you were sexy. Well you do know a shitload of shit Sherlock"

"Well yes, yes I do-" his sentence was cut short by the pressure of Evan's lips on his. Obviously Sherlock had been kissed before, he wasn't a complete monk, but Evan was a really really good kisser. Really good. After a minute or so Evan broke away. "That was...fun... we should do it again some time" was all she managed to get out before she fell asleep. Sherlock, being the gentleman he is picked her up gently and put her in her bed, then returned to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

A couple of days after their misadventures, Sherlock was still pondering them. It had been an awfully long time since he had been able to unwind like that with anyone, especially considering the fact that he'd only known her a few days. He kept going over that night and thinking 'Why is she different? Why does she interest me? Why can't I her read her as well as I should be able to?' he pondered this as he set about his experiment for the day, he put a jar of eyes in the microwave and timed it for 48 seconds.

Just had and he reclaimed his seat in front of his microscope, Evan strolled in nursing a mug of herbal tea. "Have you guys got any of those weird flat batteries? My left hearing aid is playing up and I haven't been out yet" Sherlock peered into his microscope so as to avoid eye contact with her.

"In the draw on the right of the oven" he said coldly.

"Thanks bubba" she said as she set to work replacing the battery. The microwave beeped, and just before Sherlock could get there Evan had gotten the eyes out... "Um, you aren't going to eat these are you?" she said concernedly.

"No, I was just seeing what the microwaves would do to them.

"Oh right, well that's much better, do you want some tea while I'm up"

"No thank you" he replied, still cold.

"Do you feel awkward because I kissed you when we were under the influence?" he most certainly did, though he would never let her know that.

"Absolutely not. I've nothing to feel awkward about"

"Cool, you really don't you know it's not like your a bad kisser or anything"

"That's, uh, nice" he really didn't know where to look.

"Mm yeah. I'm off now, got to change this bra it's really mother fucking uncomfortable" and she was gone again. John entered the room with a smug look on his face. "Was that, Evan? Exiting our flat?"

"Yes" Sherlock said as he began to study the eyes.

"What was she here for then?" John was looking smugger by the second.

"She needed batteries"

"Oh, right yeah batteries. Of course"

"Yes. Batteries" Sherlock said as he shot John a cold look.

"Did she see those eyes?" he said as he got milk from the fridge to make a mug of coffee.

"Yes, she thought I was going to eat them" a small smile spread across his lips.

"She thought you were going to _eat_ eyes and she didn't run screaming? I think your made for each other"he was genuine when he said this.

"Hardly John, I barely know the woman. I don't even particularly enjoy her company" Sherlock said, completely dismissing the idea.

"Well you could have fooled me! So you got high in her flat because you were forced to I suppose?" John scoffed.

"No, I did that because I enjoyed it"

"Well, I'm not getting anywhere in this conversation. I'm going to stick the telly on" Sherlock knew that John had made a good if misguided deduction. There was absolutely nothing between him and

Evan. No, nothing at all.

At 11:32 that night, flat 221B was once again graced by the presence of Evan. She ran up the stairs and burst into the living room, "Going out?" said Sherlock as he looked up at her from his armchair, before she had had the chance to catch her breath.

"Yeah, hitting the tiles, how did you know?" she asked with a frown.

"Well look at yourself. Look at those shorts that expose entirely too much flesh and that top that has so many sequin's on it that frankly alarms me. But you aren't wearing high heels like most female's do when they go out 'hitting the tiles,' why aren't you?"

"Because they are the invention of a man designed to make a woman's breasts and buttocks more prominent. I am not in need of any assistance in that area." she looked at him sullenly for a second or two, then snapped out of it. "So, you coming?" she said excitedly.

"Absolutely not" Sherlock scoffed

"Ah c'mon Shirley, it'll be fun!" she said as she slumped onto the arm of his chair

"Consuming alcoholic beverages, in the dark, surrounded by strangers, with awful music playing? That does not sound even remotely tempting."

"Hey! The music isn't going to be shit were we're going, and you don't have to drink and there wont just be strangers, there'll be John, and me. Right John?" she was continually playing with Sherlock's curly hair, and instead of recoiling from the affection he actually quite enjoyed it.

"Um, well I don't know I've got to be at work tomorrow and I've got some things to write up and I haven't blogged for a while... but yeah I suppose I could come out if Sherlock would be up for it. And your not listening are you? Nope? Nothing? Hmm okay." The entire time that John had been talking Evan and Sherlock had been engaging in a silent conversation, with their eyes, which Sherlock inevitably ended. "Were you saying something John?" he sounded rather bored.

"Yes, Hamish" he said smugly

"I'm sorry, what?" Evan said, completely confused.

"Hamish, if your looking for baby names" he smiled at them both " John Hamish Watson" after a tense few seconds of extremely awkward silence, Evan laughed and for a good and hard, while the two men observed her. When she recovered enough to speak she stood up abruptly from the arm of the chair and turned so she was stood parallel to Sherlock. "Right, well tatty bye John," she said almost dismissively, then she bent down so that her eyes were level with Sherlock's "And goodbye to you, if you change your mind, you have my number" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, righted herself, ruffled Sherlock's hair and left. "You have her number?" said John incredulously.

"Yes" Sherlock was detached, deep in thought.

"Since when!"

"Since just now, she wrote it on my wrist" he said, still detached.

"Right then, I'm going to write up that case we just did in Dartmoor, anything you particularly want me to put in there?"

"No" he said, standing up grabbing his coat and briskly walking downstairs "Don't wait up, I'm going out"

Now, though it may seem to John that Sherlock was going out to meet Evan, he most assuredly was not. When Sherlock said the proposed evening did not sound enjoyable, he was being truthful. So what then, was he doing? He was doing what he always does when he is agitated,he was walking all around the streets of London and all the while he was mulling over his interactions with Evan.

It was undeniable that he was attracted to her, he knew this, but was it a mutual attraction? Though Evan's behaviour would suggest so, you never really could tell with people like her, carefree people that are young and vibrant and oh so very unashamedly open. But then what did it matter if it were mutual? He would never act upon his impulse, relationships of an emotional or sexual nature are very distracting. Unless it is a relationship like his and John's, where they are partners in crime solving.

He was walking through China Town and in deep thought when he heard her "SHIIIIIIIIIIIRLEEEEEEEY!" Evan shouted to him, her voice laden with glee. He sighed and resined himself to continuing his thoughts after their impending exchange. "Hello, Evan" Turning round just in time to be caught in a tight bear hug around his middle "Oh Shirley I've missed you so much, I haven't seen you in so long, how long has it been? It feels like such a long long time, good God" and she buried her face in his coat and hugged him tighter.

"Evan, you saw me little more than an hour ago and if you could let go of me I would be most grateful" he did not seem amused.

"Oh... Okay" she looked like a child that had just been scolded, her head hung slightly.

"Where are your friends? And Lyn?" he felt a bit bad at upsetting her.

"Over in that weird Chinese pub that has scary wallpaper" she pointed behind her, her head still hung.

"Come on then, I'll see you get back to them" her head whipped up and a grin spread across her face.

"Okay" she said excitedly, taking his hand in hers.

When they entered the pub, Sherlock was almost instantaneously uncomfortable. Evan asked him to wait by the door for a minute, he obliged her. She went over to her friends and spoke with them for a little while, she exchanged hugs with a couple of them and waved on her way back to the door. When she reached Sherlock she shrugged on her leather jacket and led him out of the door. "Now then Shirley, I really really want to go home but I can't remember the way and if I get a taxi in this state then the nasty cabbie might take advantage of my scantily clad form and we can't have that now can we?" Sherlock looked down at the her and and thought it over.

"No, we can't".

After struggling to walk 5 metres what with Evan's drunkenness, Sherlock hailed a cab for the two of them. "Baker Street please" he said to the cabbie as he helped Evan into the car. Evan sat next to Sherlock leaning on him, her head on his chest and his arm lay around her. Sherlock was just beginning to relax when she began to cry, Sherlock had to take a deep breath to stop him self from leaping out of the moving vehicle. "Why are you crying?" he asked her in an unfeeling tone, removing his arm from around her.

"Your the brains in our partnership, use them like you do best"

"Well you haven't made a fuss about crying or apologised or asked for a tissue as most women in your position would if they were upset and wanted a shoulder to cry on or a friend to lend an ear. So you don't feel the need to talk about your woes, they surface often judging from your relatively calm exterior. If these feelings surface often and you are used to them surfacing then they are linked to an event that happened a long time ago and that you have come to terms with, but it still upsetting you, that says these emotions you are displaying spring from a death, most probably the death of your Mother"

"Well deduced" she said, tears still running down her face.

"I am really not the right person to be speaking to about your loss" he said coldly.

"Well that's handy, because I don't plan on talking to you about it"

"Good" he said replacing his arm, for the rest of the ride home he was quite content.

A/N Hey guys! The next chapter is the best so far! Stick with me! Thank you all for your continued support it is very much appreciated. One reviewer asked when this was in the series time line. I think that Evan fits between Hound of Baskerville and The Reichenbach Fall. But I have a really good case planned in this fanfic so I doubt that I will write her into Reichenbach, but the possibility is there. Keep reviewing! You reveiws make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Kids! Just a quick note to say thank you for everyone's support and im really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my laptop broke! Fml right! This is a kind of filler chapter but the next chapter is like boom omg, enjoy :)

4.

When they arrived on Baker Street, Sherlock paid the cab driver and helped Evan inside her flat. He walked her over to the sofa and sat her down while he went to make her coffee. He sat next to her on her sofa and watched her drink. When she had finished she put down her mug and turned to face him. She locked at him, really looked at him like she was trying to figure something out. "Why are you being nice to me?" she was wondering what he would expect in return.

"Because you are drunk and I would much rather you returned safely home without being raped instead of my leaving you in China Town. And I made you coffee because I want to be sure you wont choke on your own vomit" Evans eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, oh right okay" she stared into space for a minute, considering how to respond to that. Then she stoop up abruptly and turned on her TV. She set it on DVD and selected an episode of Doctor Who. Sherlock stoop up to leave but she grabbed him by the back of his coat, when he turned to her she murmured "Stay" and begged him with her eyes. So contrary to his better judgement he stayed.

After around thirty seconds he noticed something "Evan, this was shown in 2006, why are you watching it now" he was bemused as to why a person would watch something twice, and of course she had seen it before or she wouldn't have made the commitment of buying the box set.

"Well, I like to watch them when I'm sad and drunk and stuff, and this is one of my favourites" Sherlock was bored for the next 45 minutes, and when she turned the TV off he was quite relieved, then he realised she was crying again. "What is it now?" he meant this to be comforting, but it was the complete opposite. "B-Because Rose didn't mean to let go but she did let go and she's just stuck there, in a parallel universe and she cant be with him and they love each other _s_o much and they were so perfect and he never got to say that he loves her for the last time! And Mickey! Poor Mickey he's just stuck there, in parallel land and he can't have Rose any more and I can't believe Russell T Davis could do that!" Sherlock was stunned, what was he supposed to do? So he did the first thing that he thought of and pulled her into a hug. He immediately regretted his actions. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a while, after about ten minutes she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room, how had he gotten himself into this situation? Oh yes that bloody mutual attraction, yes it was mutual, he had realised it while Doctor Who was on, he knew that she would distract him from other more important things and he still let her do it!

He pulled back her Quilt and lowered her into bed when she woke up and pulled him down with her, she shuffle out from under him and he sat up so that she was awkwardly half straddling him half sitting on his lap, she lent down and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the first, it was like the first had been the teaser trailer and now they'd gotten tickets for the film.

They continued like that for a long time, coming up for air now and then. Evan freed Sherlock of his shirt and began to kiss his jawbone teasingly. Reacting to her teasing he pulled her around so she was lying down and kissed her neck making her squeal. "Why did you make that noise" Sherlock was concerned that he had done something wrong, he wasn't exactly a dab hand at this. "It tickled!" she said sitting up and looking him in the eyes, he took her hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead, it seemed that their steamy little session was over for now at least. He stood to leave and she followed him to the door. "Shirley come by tomorrow, if you can" she said with a smile.

"I shall, and you really must stop calling me Shirley" she rolled her eyes in faux annoyance.

"Okay fine" he smiled as she watched him walk up the stairs. What a fine posterior he had... "G'bye Shirley!" she shouted after him as he exited her flat, he polled his eyes in faux annoyance. Suffice it to say that she slept well that night.

The next morning came and Evan surfaced from her room at around 11, she walked into her living room to find her brother and two of her friends asleep on the floor. She poked them awake with her foot "C'mon, get up you twats I have shit to do today, can't have you clogging up my living room" They ground and winced when Evan pulled open the curtains. She left them in the living room while she put the kettle on to make her hungover friends a much welcome cup of tea.

Sherlock had risen hours previously and had just received a text from Lestrade about a case that he was out of his depth with. He woke John and told him to come down to Evan's when he was ready to accompany him, he grabbed his coat and scarf and walked down to Evan's flat. He knocked on the door, and entered when Evan shouted "Come on in!" from her bedroom. He walked into the living room and three sets of eyes devoured him. "Ohh Ev who's this, you've hidden him well" said a woman that was Evan's complete opposite, she had straight brown hair, she was more than slim, she was twiggy and she was oh so very prim and proper. "Sherlock Holmes" he said, extending his hand. She took it, looking dazed "The Sherlock Holmes? As in the detective?"

"Yes" Sherlock said as he shrugged on his coat. He looked to Lyn "Evan is in her bedroom yes?" Lyn nodded, still wincing from his headache. "Good, do excuse me" and he strode into her room.

He closed the door behind him and turned to see her wearing her robe. "Oh, sorry shall I leave"he said awkwardly. She looked up at him as she pottered around the room readying herself. "No your all good, you off on a case then?" she said as she pulled on her socks.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Well," she said as she wiggled into her jeans "you don't plan on staying long because you have your coat on, I just assumed it was because of a case because you don't really go out for much else, also you wouldn't cancel plans just to go for a walk" she freed herself of the robe and put a baggy t-shirt on, then cam to stand opposite him. "Plans?"

"Yes plans" She noted his expression and elaborated "with me you idgit, you said you'd come by today"

"I'm afraid I didn't quite grasp the extent of those plans"

"Ohh you would have loved the plans. They were _great_ plans. We've said 'plan's' too much it sounds weird now"

"Well what did you plan?" he followed her into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame while she pulled all oh her into a ponytail. "Well I'm not going to tell you if we aren't going to proceed with them. Now off you trot, murders to solve and all that" she turned him around and walked him out of the door, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as a goodbye and shut the door behind him. Just the John descended and they left for Scotland Yard.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door to 221C thing getting tense for Evan. Minnie, the twiggy girl was bombarding her with questions about Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective and how he was in bed, Juan, Minnie's brother, Was making innuendo after innuendo and Lyn was almost crying with all the noise aggravating his headache. Poor Lyn. She promptly informed Minnie that she didn't know and told Juan to just shut the fuck up before chucking Lyn his jacket and hurrying everyone out of the front door so they could go and get breakfast.

"What's up?" John asked after a more awkward than normal silence. Sherlock wasn't his normal self, he seemed overly agitated and snappy and John wanted to punch him in the face a little more than usual. "Plans" Sherlock said simply confusing John all the more.

With a look and tone of complete bemusement John said "What exactly are you talking about? What plans? Why have they got you in such a tizz?"

"Plans with Evan, I don't know what the plans were and I didn't know that the plans existed until I spoke with her this morning" Sherlock continued to walk along the busy street with his brows slightly furrowed. "Well what's the problem?" John was still confused, well when wasn't he.

"Evan was hinting at what she had planned but I cant be certain what she meant"

"Well what did she say?" John was intrigued as to what had his friend stumped.

" Ohh you would have loved the plans. They were _great_ plans. We've said 'plan's' too much it sounds wierd"

"Oh, right, well you were probably going to shag" Sherlock's eyebrows arched and he almost chocked of the gulp of coffee he had just taken from his Styrofoam cup. "Why do you say that?" He made a good job of masking his surprise. "Well, you've been flirty for a while and god knows what you go up to when you were down at hers for almost two hours, and Evan is very forward, if she wants something she wont hesitate to take it. And you know what she wants don't you?" Sherlock sighed but thought it nice to humour his friend "Go on, what does Evan want?"

"The D" John whispered, giggling to himself.

"Really John, that's the kind of immaturity that belongs with teenagers on social media sites" Sherlock said as they entered the revolving doors on New Scotland Yard.

Evan had just finished the last of her omelette when Lyn went a little green around the gills, he put a hand over his mouth and took deep breaths. "It's your own fault" said Minnie bluntly as she shoved a huge mushroom into her mouth "Yeah, you should have eaten before so you had something to absorb that bloody absinthe you were drinking. Eat now, c'mon i'll get you some chips my love" Evan made to stand but Lyn beat her to it "Nah it's okay Ev, I'll just crash at yours for a couple of hours, how long are you going to be out bubba" He stood and could manage quite well if he had his sunglasses on "Well me and Minnie have got German classes at the college until about two so i'll probably be home at about three with her, and Juan's got a booty call waiting for him so he could be gone hours. Here's the key to mine, leave the door open so I don't have to wake you if your asleep when I get back, help yourself to whatever okay?" She wasn't happy about leaving her brother in that state but she needed to get to work, what with the unthinkable amount of student debt she still had. "Alright i'll see you later" he said as he bent to kiss her on her forehead.

About ten minutes after Lyn left the group that all vacated the greasy spoon that had inhabited for about an hour and the group split further as Juan got onto his Motorbike to get to one of his many bed partners whilst Minnie and Evan got onto a tube to the language college they were both teaching at for the school year. Evan was just coming through the ticket barrier, which she had caused a queue for as she figured out how to work her oyster card, and she walked straight into Sherlock "Oh fuck sorry I- oh. It's you. I thought you had a case or something?" Evan said, not best pleased. "Solved it. Simple really no one noticed the grandmothers shoes" he said nonchalantly.

"Right. Well if you've got nothing doing will you meet me at work at two?" she bit the inside of her lip in anticipation of a rebuff. "Yes. The language college on Bolstan Street yes? Dont look so surprised I read all of your post"

"YOU DO WHAT?" she was pissed at him now for sure.

"I read your post" he said simply

"You twat, you absolute twat I cant even. Ugh just piss off"

"Oh. Alright" and he departed through the ticket barrier.

"Meet me still you tosspot!" she shouted after him.

"Wouldn't dare not Evan" he called back.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

By the time 2 o'clock rolled around Evan had taught three A level classes and it seemed to be going well, the kids liked her and the staff seemed alright. She jumped down the last five steps on the staircase and turned the corner and there stood her Shirley. "Ah, Shirley my love! C'mon places to go a brother to clean up after" she said taking his hand in hers.

"I hope you don't plan on me cleaning. And don't call me Shirley"

"I don't, and I will call you Nancy if it so pleases me, you don't get to choose your name"

"Alright" looked down at her to watch her speak.

"Do you like noodles"

"I don't know"

Evan's face was one of horror "Why not"

"I've never had the cause to eat them"

"Fucki- Wh- What?! Right that settles it I know a rockin' noodle bar near the Theatre District, round the corner from where they did Sweeney Todd a while back. Your going to eat some motherfucking noodle's"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday"

"I'm alright for food for a couple of days"

"Fuck off are you 'alright for food' who asked if you were hungry? That's right. No one. Your going to eat them because they're basically an orgasm for the taste buds and I'm really in the mood for noodles"

"Right, okay" that had certainly shut him up.

They sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant and Evan folded her legs underneath her and placed an order with the waitress, in Mandarin then snapped open a pair of wooden chopsticks. The kind you mostly find in Chinese Restaurants. Their food came and Evan's eyes lit up, she ate hers with the gusto of a street urchin at a banquet. "Hungry?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hank fucking Marvin my love" Sherlock chuckled his deep sexy chuckle absent-mindedly as he took his first mouthful of noodles. "Good?" Evan asked, not looking up from her food.

"Yes actually" he said, though he wasn't in any rush to eat more. Evan had finished her second round of noodles and had asked for the bill, again in Mandarin, and Sherlock wasn't even half way through his noodles, she sighed as she slipped a purple bank not into the leather file thing they gave her the check in.

"You speak Mandarin" Sherlock more stated than asked.

"Yeah but only at an A level standard, I kind of wish I'd carried on with it but, meh" He nodded in understanding. She looked at him, but really looked at him. Since they had first met she hadn't actually just looked him in the face and taking in his cheekbones, and his eyes and his awkward chin... and the way his cupids arrow dipped abnormally low. Just as he began to feel uncomfortable what with her just observing him, she leaned across the waxy wooden table and kissed him, yeah just full on tongued him in the middle of a restaurant, as one does. When they broke away from each other she got straight up and pulled him along with her, exiting the restaurant they elected to walk back to Baker Street because it was a warm day and the tubes would be awful and stuffy, which suited neither of them. She left a message on Lyn's voice mail telling him she'd be a little later than she had said originally.

As soon as They entered 221 they knew something was a miss, Evan couldn't exactly pin point what it was, the house just felt more, still than usual. Sherlock began to say "Well if you'll excuse me I've got a hand in the fridge I must-" but before he could finish Evan shushed him. She turned to him with her finger to her lips and whispered in a barely calm voice "Something has happened" and beckoned him to follow her through her front door, he unwillingly did so.

As they walked through her living room Sherlock scoped the place out looking for anything untoward and Evan grabbed a hard wood baseball bat from her boiler cupboard. She went into the kitchen, it was clear, as was the bathroom and there wasn't anyone behind doors or under the sofa. So finally the she went to check in her bedroom.

As Evan opened the door slightly she clutched the handle tight, shaking slightly. Sherlock looked at her "Evan?" she shook her head and continued on, she opened the door and stepped into her room. At first she relaxed, nothing seemed amiss, but when she caught sight of her bed her entire body became rigid with shock. A tear fell, then another, more and more joining them on their decent. Sherlock looked to her, he wanted to hold her steady as she continued to shake, but he couldn't he stood rooted to the spot where he stood. She lurched forward, Sherlock's eyes widened as her knees slammed against the hard wood floor, streams of tears fell from her cheeks and a loud whimpering escaped her mouth.

She looked up again, at the scene that would haunt her for aslong as she lived. She lay her head in her hands and screamed a peircing scream, the scream of someone that had just lost the thing that she held most dear. She rocked back and forth grabbing clumps of her hair as she continued to scream and screech. Evan was a wreck, she was broken, Sherlock knew what he should do he just could not for the life of him make himself move towards his Evan, John burst through the door and ran at Sherlock "What the bloody hell is going on!?" He stared at Sherlock, who just looked at John, slack jawed "Well?!" John made an exasperated noise and went towards Evan and tried his best to comfort her but the moment he touched her she began to scream and writhe even more "No! No! Let me stay with him let me stay!" she screamed violently. John looked confused "Stay with who?" he asked as he looked around the room and his eyes finally settled on the sight that had broken Evan so, he looked towards Sherlock and back to Evan "Sherlock... You'd better come in."

Sherlock forced himself into the room despite his reluctance and entered the fray and tried as best he could to ignore Evan's hysterical screaming. He looked over to her bed, where Lyn slept, naked with a red blanket wrapped around him, only yesterday that blanket was white and Lyn was seven shades lighter than his normal bronze. Lyn wasn't sleeping, he was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry it's been a while! This chapter and the next one have given me some trouble :( Anyway I'm real thankful for all the majestic reveiws y'all send me it brightens my day whenever i get one. So much swearing in this so be warned! I love you all!

6.

Sherlock looked over to Evan, still screaming for her brother, her chest still wracked with sobs and doing her best to break away from John's uncharacteristically vice like grip. It took him but a second to plan a course of action and he began to put it into action. Looking to John he said "Take a look at the body, try to determine a cause of death before we get to Molly, let me know what you find then I'll call Lestrade"  
"Y-Yeah that's all well and good but I can't do that now with Evan in this state" he said in a strained voice, struggling to restrain Evan. Sherlock sighed and hoisted Evan over his shoulder, though he was met with resistance, and strode into her living room dumping her onto her sofa. She tried to head back into her room but Sherlock pushed her back onto the sofa "You won't want to see that Evan" he said in a commanding tone, she pulled her knees up to her chest and persisted in sobbing noisily her hands quivering from the shock.

John popped his head around the door and inclined his head indicating for Sherlock to come over. He strode to John who leaned over and whispered his findings to Sherlock, trying to avoid upsetting Evan more, Sherlock nodded and pulled out his phone. "Lestrade. There's been a murder in it wasn't me and I'm not having you on for gods sakes what do you take me for, yes John and Mrs. Hudson are fine, it was Mrs. Hudson's Great Nephew. Cause of death was axe wounds there are two on his left thigh one on the back of his neck and one on his lower back, rather nasty really. It's a delicate case, get here soon and don't bring Anderson"

All the while Sherlock and John were distracted Evan was still reeling as wave after wave of crippling grief hit her like a brick wall, she grabbed fists full of hair and squeezed her eyes shut tight as she rocked slightly and whimpered, trying and failing to calm herself down. Sherlock knelt in front of her and took hold of her wrists easing her hands gently out of her hair, mostly because it was far too pretty to ruin, and held them in her lap, though her eyes remained closed. "Evan. Evan I need you to look at me" Sherlock said intently. She opened her eyes slowly and they settled on his. "Good. Now I need you to stay calm, the police will be here soon and they will need to speak to you. The calmer you are the faster we can catch who did this" He looked to her for acknowledgement but got none "Okay Evan?" She nodded, her expression unchanging. She sat hugging her knees, her eyes fixed on a point somewhere on her floorboards and they didn't move from this point.

Lestrade arrived around five minutes after the phone call, Donovan and Anderson in toe. "Oh for Gods sakes Lestrade I told you not to bring him" Sherlock said from the sofa, where he sat with Evan.  
"No one else I could bring, sorry Sherlock" the team hurried about their business, putting up crime scene tape and the likes. Lestrade spoke to John in hushed tones, taking notes in a little black bookthen he came and spoke to Evan.

"Hi, I'm sure Sherlock has explained who we are by now so I'll jump straight in with some questions if that's alight? But you'll have to come in to the station for an official statement." Evan nodded to him, looking withdrawn from the whole situation and making no eye contact. "Okay so first off why was Evan here?" Evan raised her eyebrows.  
"Well... I live here so that's why I was here?" she said as though Lestrade was remedial.  
"Yes I know you live here but why was Evan here?" this was met by a look of confusion from Evan and an eye role from Sherlock. "You have your wires crossed Lestrade, She is called Evan her dead brother was named Lyn" Lestrade was visibly embarrassed but it he seemed to shake it off well. "I see, well then why was Lyn here" he asked.  
"Lyn was staying with me for a few days, he came back before me because he was hungover and wanted to sleep it off" Lestrade nodded and took yet more notes  
"And where were you today" Evan raised her eyebrows but answered politely.  
"I was working until two then I met Shirley and we went for noodles" Anderson appeared from Evans bedroom, "Shirley? You call him Shirley? I think The Freak finally found a girlfriend Sally"  
"Er, excuse me but your here to examine my dead brothers body not comment on mine and Sherlock's love life so shut the mother fuck up, turn around and do your fucking job you arrogant cunt and don't say another word to me today because I have just lost the most important person in my life and the mood I'm I swear to whatever damn deity takes your fancy in I will fucking cut you, you insolent fucktard" Anderson returned to Evan's bedroom looking rather deflated. Lestrade turned back to Evan his eyes wide with surprise. "Right, well, um, anyway, any idea if Lyn had any enemies?"  
"He's gay so he can get a lot of hate at times, he's been beaten up twice but none of the attackers knew him they were just doing it because they could, so not really" Evan had had enough now and it was very apparent.  
"Okay just one more question and I'll leave you to it, who could have gotten in? There is no sign of forced entry?"  
"He'd left the door to the flat open but the front door was locked, so they had to have had a key but I don't know who has a key you'll have to ask Eileen" at that moment a thought popped into her head "Oh, someone needs to tell her ..."  
"I'll handle that, don't worry Evan" John said as he made for the door. She nodded curtly to him. Lestrade stood up from the where he crouched and put his notebook away in his breast pocket "Okay thanks for that Evan, I'll need to see you to come into Scotland Yard as soon as you feel up to it really. We'll take a couple more minutes then we'll remove the body, Sherlock will you give us a hand?" Sherlock stood up to assist the police in Evans bedroom, but Evan grabbed the tails of his coat before he could get very far, he turned to see what she wanted and was met with the undeniable pain in Evan's eyes "Stay" was all she said, and it was enough to make him stay beside her. This display of almost attentive affection was met with some raised eyebrows from John and Lestrade.

Evan did not move from the spot where Sherlock had placed her. Though she had asked her Sherlock to stay she didn't want his sympathy or his comfort, she just wanted him there, his presence. She did not want a comforting cuddle or a reassuring hand on her back, she just wanted him to sit with her. She sat and thought of Lyn. He was everything. Her brother, her best friend, her soul mate, her support and on some occasions her moral compass. She had never even thought about what losing him. They had come into the world together, she had always though they would exit it in unison as well. She could never have prepared herself for what it would possibly mean, how it would hurt, how she would cope, would she cope? Could she? How does a person cope when they lose the last thing that they have?

She looked up to see Anderson and his assistant carrying her brother out in a black body bag. Evan was past the hysterics, past the screaming, she just sat in her spot and let the tears fall and oh how they fell, they were the noiseless tears of a person that isn't crying because they are upset but rather because she couldn't stop the hot tears running down her cheeks. Sherlock reached to her but she batted his hand away. This rebuff was unexpected and Sherlock settled himself back on the sofa and let the cogs of his brain whir trying to deduce her thoughts.  
Mrs. Hudson entered 221C, she had obviously been crying for about five minutes but was now giving over to her maternal instincts by trying to take care of Evan. "Evan dear I'm so sorry" Evan just nodded "And I understand if you'd like to move out" Evan shook her head slightly in reply. "Alright, well if you'd like to stay in my flat for a while, it will be awful to sleep where, well you know..." she trailed off not knowing what to say any more.  
"No really Eileen I don't want to be anywhere but here. I'll stay where I am thank you" Mrs. Hudson nodded and patted her hand as she returned to her own flat for some privacy. John left to go to St. Barts, which was where they were taking Lyn's body Sherlock told him that he would be there as soon as he could be.

The awkward couple sat on the sofa in silence, Sherlock not knowing what to do in the situation wherein he found himself and Evan completely silent. "Eva-" Sherlock began but was cut of "Just leave Sherlock. I need to be on my own now." Sherlock was at the door when she added "Oh, will you take that blanket with you? I can't stand the thought of having to deal with that" Sherlock obliged her and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for the extreme lack of updates, i've had 0 inspiration. Any way this is a very Lemony chapter I didn't expect to write it this way and I didnt know I was capable of such filth. ON WITH THE SHOW.

7.

Two weeks had passed since Lyn had died and tomorrow was the day that Evan had to say her final goodbye. Evan had been different since that day, she wasn't that bubbly vibrant free spirited woman that the boys in flat B had come to know, well, how could she be really? She was haunted by the image of Lyn's colourless corpse as though it were branded onto her eyelids, it was always there in the back of her mind marring every thought she had and everything she did.

People kept asking Evan how she felt, how she was doing today and she'd normally respond with something like "Oh, I'm better than I was yesterday thanks" though of course she wasn't, she was quite the opposite. Everyday she seemed to sink deeper into the murky water of depression and grief burned though her body like she was drowning in it. But Evan said this to people that asked her how she was because when a people ask how you're feeling they don't actually care they just ask you because it's a social convention to care for friends, 'love thy neighbour' and all that. The truth was that Evan wasn't better than yesterday, but she wasn't worse. She just stopped, she was numb. She no longer cared about work or her social calender or paying off her huge student debts or the few people she loved that were still standing.

She had put all the effort she could muster into giving Lyn a funeral that he would be proud of and now that she no longer needed to plan that she did nothing. She tried to do things, she had three unfinished paintings in her airing cupboard that she'd had to stop painting when they took a turn for the disturbing, she had started on the tiling in her bathroom but had managed to fall asleep in the bathtub instead what with her being so tired because of her sleepless nights. She was worse at night, nights were difficult for Evan. She couldn't sleep in her bed, whenever she shut her eyes to sleep the horrors of that day surfaced all to vividly for her liking. She barely slept now and only managed to catch a few hours if she drifted off on the sofa.

Sherlock made an effort to check up on her though he hated to admit it he cared for the woman he hated to see her in this kind of state. Try as he might to be there for her Evan did nothing but push him away, and John for that matter. Mrs. Hudson barely got a look in and only got what little correspondence she did because she was family. On one of Evans more sleepless nights Sherlock had descended the stairs to find her lounging on the fifth stair up, he had sat down behind her and pulled her close so that her back was against his chest, wrongly thinking she would appreciate the comforting contact. She had just stood up and slammed her front door behind her.

Another time he she had walked into Mrs. Hudson's flat wanting to talk to her about brass or silver handles on Lyn's coffin but had promptly walked straight back out again upon realising Sherlock was there. He wasn't alone in this though. A couple of times John had gone down to check on Evan, he'd even taken her cake once, but he was rebuffed just the same as Sherlock.

"Can you - Can you smell - Eggs? Rotten eggs?" John asked Sherlock, every phrase punctuated with a sniff. "Yes, good god what is that girl doing" Sherlock rolled his eyes as set down his violin and headed down to 221C. John rolled his eyes and continued to read

his newspaper. Sherlock thumped on Evan's door only to find out that it was open. He strode in and made for the bathroom. He yanked open the door and tried not to notice the fact that Evan was just wearing an only slightly oversized t shirt, but now was not the time.

She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers, though their beauty was clouded by the sea of tears that were on the brink of falling. "Evan, what are you doing" he sounded disappointed as he eyed the stinking liquid she was applying to her head. "Don't. It's obvious. You of all people should be able to tell that this is hair colour stripper" as she applied more and the tears finally fell from her waterline. "Yes, yes I see that but why are you stripping the green out of your hair? You love your hair green?" It was clearly causing the girl distress, removing the obscene colourant from her otherwise lovely hair. "Well, it's Lyn's funeral tomorrow and he hated it green, he was always on at me to go back to my natural ginger. If I have to bury my brother then I want to- to- oh god just shut up" Sherlock had known her forthcoming wouldn't last and now she was pretty much back to her normal closed off self.

He grabbed the stained towel, that she obviously used when colouring her hair what with the assortment of unnatural colours that decorated it, from the side of the bath and dabbed around her hairline "You shouldn't really do this yourself, you get it all over the place, if this was dye you'd be in trouble" She looked down and remained silent as he placed the towel around her shoulders and walked to the door, just before he left he called back to her "We'll be there tomorrow, we could share a taxi if you like" and left the flat.

Around 2:35 am Sherlock heard Evan wimpering, and it sounded as though it was on the way to being hysterics if he let it carry on so quick as a flash he as down at Evans stood in her living room, but Evan wasn't in her usual spot on the sofa. She wasn't in the kitchen and didn't even bother checking the bedroom so that just left the bathroom. He pushed the door open to find Evan curled up at the end of her bathtub sobbing, having woken up from a disturbing dream of some sort.

He crouched beside her and stroked her newly ginger hair as he spoke softly to her in an effort to calm her down. Once her whimpering subsided and he was sure that she was stable she lifted her from the bath and carried her to her sofa, but before he had set her down she was asleep again. It occurred to him they it would be prudent to have her where he could see her so as he could intercept any more bad dreams, also she couldn't hurt herself if he was there, also he missed her more than he cared to admit so he carried her up to 221B and set her down on his bed and pulled his quilt over her.

The next morning Evan woke to see the sun streaming through the window and the sound of morning traffic. She stretched every part of her that she could and lay flat on her back staring at the ceiling. God she felt good! More rested than she had, well pretty much more rested that she'd felt since she moved in. Hm, maybe she'd go and see The boys today, take Sherlock up on that offer of sharing a taxi. But then her mood might change and she'd be stuck with them all day. Ah well she's better get ready, Lyn was going to get a proper send of and the day waits for no one.

She rolled over to see Sherlock sat in a chair reading one of Evan's Sociology textbooks. He looked up and gave her a broad smile before looking back into his book. "They have this section on the British Government completely wrong. Most of these events happened because Mycroft allowed them to, but then it doesn't real-"

"The fuck are you doing in my room? And I bloody well hope your not wearing that today"

He set her book down on his knee and looked to Evan "You aren't very observant this morning, this is my room. And yes this is what I'm wearing, why, is that not acceptable, this is generic funeral attire"

"Oh fuck me in both ears and call me Nancy it is your room isn't it … how the shit did I not notice that? Bloody hell... I suppose it's just I feel... or... Oh. Well get your clothes off your not wearing that to Lyn's funeral" She said as she rooted around under Sherlock's bed for a minute before coming out with her prize; a packet of cigarette's and a zippo lighter. "How did you...?" Sherlock trailed off.

"Good guess, you didn't hide them as well as you thought you did"

"But how did you know?"

"How didn't I know"

"Your not making sense, my dear"

"My Dear? You gone soft?" She said lighting her cigarette taking a long drag and visibly relaxing. Sherlock pursed his lips and ignored her question.

"Come on then get your kit off" Sherlock blanched at her forward request, she giggled lightly. "Not like that you idgit, do I look as though I'm in the mood for a shag? I'm not leting you wear that to my brothers funeral, I'll sort you out." She rolled out of bed and went to perch on the windowsill, basking in the unexpected sunshine the day had to offer.

He sighed and obliged her, off came his shoes, his socks. His trousers, his pants, his suit jacket and finally that purple shirt that made Evan a little weak at the knees... She turned her head, cigarette in hand, to see Sherlock smirking in all his pale glory. "Mother of fuck Sherlock!" She said her eyes almost popping out of her skull "put your pants back on! You can't be springing unexpected penis on me in the morning!" He pulled up his underwear smirking to himself, knowing full well what he had done.

Evan stomped over to his wardrobe and sighed at the blandness that greeted her "Well your boring as fuck" she said "What to you wear when your not in a suit? You must have something else"

"Its this or a sheet, nothing in between" She considered this for a moment.

"Doesn't that chafe?" She said, making an unnecessary innuendo that Sherlock pretended to be oblivious to, she sighed "Well you'd better wear your sheet" he want to remove his underwear again "NO no Sherlock keep those on, wake John and have him get ready meet me downstairs in an hour". She stalked from the room her eyes wide with stress.

Evan surveyed herself in the mirror that hung on the back of her door, she'd given up with her eye liner and mascara because she just couldn't steady her hands and she would only end up balling her eyes out and looking like a panda. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply 'Come on Ev, get it together' she muttered to herself, walking over to her huge sound system and after some deliberation, put on McFly's Memory Lane album as loud as she could stand and tried as best she could to push what was to come from her mind for the next hour.

She buzzed about her bedroom putting this elderflower scented cream on her legs and ran a little hair oil through her fiery ringlets to make it look all glossy and smooth. After finally settling on wearing a rather Short 70's-esque blue dress that Lyn had pointed out to her on one of their many pay day shopping trips with some floppy black ankle boots and a worn denim jacket that Lyn had lovingly bedazzled a huge green letter 'E' onto one evening. After that she still had fifteen minutes to have a cup of tea and relax, walking into her bedroom with a steaming cup of Earl Grey, every muscle that could feasibly relax did so as the first few lines to her favourite song blared from her desk.

She set her mug down and ran to her front door, just as she had told him to Sherlock was stood in the hall she grabbed the front of his sheet and pulled him through to her room. His face reflected just how truly bemused and concerned he was. He became even stiffer when Evan proceeded to sing oh so very loudly and dance with him, she sang "Life isn't fair for the people who care stick you nose in the air and that how you go far- Sherlock you little shit it's my brothers funeral live up to your gentlemanly prowess and oblige me when I wish to dance with you" He gave her that look that told her she had obviously overlooked something "What?" she simply said.

"I have to hold my sheet up" he replied. She paused for a second to consider this.

"So? Let it go I couldn't give less of a fuck" Sherlock shrugged and dropped his sheet.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and span her around her bedroom showing off what must have been years of mandatory dancing lessons at his posh boarding school, Evan was quietly impressed with him, he was surprisingly skilled. Evan found herself wondering what else he was skilled at, him in that pale sheet that didn't quite conceal the contours of his muscles, namely his gluteus maximus, and oh what a lovely one it was her hands began to wander absent-mindedly when her ankle became wound up in his sheet and they both toppled over.

Sherlock had managed to untangle his arms from his sheet in time to use them to save himself completely falling on top of Evan, however with nothing holding it up the sheet now gaped open showing that Sherlock had neglected his underwear today, as he normally did when dressed in a sheet. He gathered his sheet up and walked out of her room, clearly feeling somewhat ashamed. Evan rolled her eyes and trolled after him. "Honestly Sherly there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your always flustered when things like this happen but you really don't need to be. You were fine swinging it about this morning"

"I did _not_ 'swing it about'. I merely obliged your request for me to remove my clothes"

"Well why is me seeing the peen now such a sore point?"

"There was no need for unnecessary nudity and I should have just worn pants and the time for whatever cavorting may occur is certainly not now-"

"Oh for gods sake here" she said removing her jacket "I wonder If it will make you feel any less awkward about it" pulling her dress over her head, stepping out of her underwear and unhooking her bra. "How do we feel now, is all rectified" Sherlock could only stand and stare and blink completely at a loss to what this scenario called for. "Um, I er. Well that wasn't completely -" Evan silenced is uncomfortable ramble with a her mouth. She kissed him and he reciprocated. For once, Sherlock knew what to do with his Evan he knew where to put his hands and how to nibble her lip, he knew to drop his sheet and concentrate wholly on her. He knew to pick her up and she knew to wrap her legs around his waist. It wasn't completely seamless though, he didn't like to assume the bed was their designated destination - it all could have been quite a tiresome miss understanding could it not?. "Um, uh, where?" he mumbled.

"Bedroom" she replied assertively.

Sherlock nodded and walked briskly through the door and planted her on her bed. She reached between his legs and found that he did not need any help getting into the correct state of mind the situation required. He was ready for it, he ached for it, the logical part of him was silent on the matter and all he could think of was how he wanted to be with her, on her, in her, love her. She knew. She knew full well just how much he wanted to get going but Evan wasn't about to let him off that easy. Oh no, Evan liked to play. She pulled away from him slightly and pushed him back so he was leaning against the pillows and began to work her way down his body with her mouth, kissing and sucking along his jaw, down his neck, across his chest and settled upon a nipple.

He felt her smile as she sucked slightly for only a second or two then grazed it with her teeth – doing unspeakable things for Sherlock, he was trying so very hard to keep his cool but he was panting all the same. She moved across and did the same with his other nipple, gaining a similar reaction, before continuing down his abdomen, lightly licking his hip bone and working her way along his inner thigh. "I-I thought the males did this sort of thing in a situation such as ours" he said a little breathlessly. She licked the length of his shaft, looking straight at him – he struggled to mask his whimper. "I like to lead" she replied.

With that Sherlock rolled them both over, deciding it was his turn. He kissed her mouth and much the same as she did kissed along her jaw, her neck, her chest, finally coming across her breasts, her lovely lovely breasts. He cupped them, one in each hand, and paid each of her nipples an equal amount of attention with his tongue, she rested her hands in his hair as he did so. He didn't give her a change to catch her breath as he swiftly moved down south. He kissed along the very top of her thighs, teasing her before he actually set his mouth to work between her legs.

She had not expected this of him, her expression one of pleasure and pleasant surprise. His tongue continued to work on her as her legs curled around his neck and she squeezed her eyes shut, but before she really reached completion he was kissing her mouth again and she could do nothing but raise her eyebrows at what a tease he was.

Positioning him in the correct way Evan looked at him expectantly, he faltered. "What is it?" she could tell something bothered him.

"Well er, do I need to wear something" he asked bashfully.

"Nope, got that rod thing in my arm" He was still hesitant. "Anything else?" she asked expectantly. "Well I haven't done this before and uh I'm just-"

"Nervous" Evan finished "That's cool. I was too. Luckily I know some pretty cool tricks so your first time will be miles better than mine" He felt reassured and made to enter her "Wait, wait. You know what Sherly I don't think your ready for this jelly" She said pulling an apologetic face, he drew back warily, looking at her questioningly. "I'm kidding sweetie get in there" she said with a smile and he did just that.


End file.
